The Highlighter Show
by kuro-neko16
Summary: Another show based off of hikaness's The Pencil Show! Where we kidnap random Black Cat characters and force them to reveal their most hideous secrets! five questions to update each episode!
1. Creed the Creep!

**The Highlighter Show**

A/n: I needed a break from both studying and writing An Artist's Tale, so I decided to make up something like the pencil show and the sharpie show! Thnx to hikaness and StarKateFLG for the idea! Addy is _AnyaDiva101_ and Jackie is yours truly!

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Black Cat (though I wish I did) Think about it logically, would Yabuki-sensei kidnap his own characters and force them to reveal their most hideous secrets!

* * *

_Camera zooms in on one girl_

Girl: Heya peoples, wassup? I'm Addy. Welcome to the…Jackie? JACKIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING! JACKIE, NO!

Voice from off set: TRAIN HEARTNET!

_the world goes topsy-turvy as the camera falls to the floor_

Voice: Oops.

Addy: Great! You've killed the camera you big douche-bag!

_camera is picked up off the floor._

Jackie: I like Train!

Addy: _rolls eyes_ we've noticed

Jackie: Well anyway, as I was saying…

Addy: _interrupts_ You mean as I was saying….

Both: Welcome to the Highlighter Show!

Jackie: The show where we kidnap and/or reanimate characters from Black Cat! _stares dreamily into space_

Addy: Like Sven…_stares dreamily into space_

Both: _snap out of daze_ And then force them to reveal their most hideous secrets! BWAHAHAHAHA!

_silence in the room_

Addy: Wait, why is it called the highlighter show?

Jackie: _giant smile_ because it was the only writing utensil available!

Addy: _bonks Jackie on the head_ that's weird

Jackie: Who cares!

Addy: _sweatdrop_

Jackie: I like Train _crazy smile_

Addy: Well now we need to think of a song!

Jackie: _frowns_ You're right _walks to middle of the room with pen and paper and starts writing furiously_

_five minutes later_

Jackie: Done!

Addy: _grabs piece of paper_ Great! Now on with the show! _glances at song_ Jackie what the heck is this! It has nothing to do with highlighters OR Black Cat!

Jackie: I know

Addy: Well let's start singing I guess

Both: _I had a fish, fish, fish_

_Her name was Bob, Bob, Bob_

_She liked to eat, eat, eat_

_Corn on the cob, cob, cob_

_She had a boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend_

_[his name was Mark, Mark, Mark_

_Which made no sense, sense, sense_

_Cuz he was a shark, shark, shark_

_They got married, married, married_

_In the year oh-five, five, five_

_And every day I'd call, call, call_

_To see if Bob was still alive, live, live_

_Mark just called, called, called_

_The other day, day, day_

_To say Bob died, died, died_

_I said no way, way, way_

_But it was true, true, true_

_Dear Bob was gone, gone, gone_

_After giving birth, birth, birth_

_To kid number five-oh-one, one, one_

Jackie:_ bursts into tears_ Poor Bob! I'll kill whoever killed her! _waves fist around in the air_

Addy: That would be you

Jackie: O.O

Addy: Yeah

Jackie:_ Anyway pulls out random piece of cheese and starts eating it _Todays first guest is Creed Diskenth!

_Creed is pulled in by random men in spacesuits wearing lipstick_

Creed: Where am I…

Addy: Highlighter Show!

Jackie: Where we kidnap and/or reanimate random characters from BLACK CAT!

Both: And force them to reveal their most hideous secrets!

Jackie: MWAHAHAHA!

Creed: O.o

Addy: _smacks Jackie_ You're scaring me not to mention this diaper wearing murderer!

Creed: HEY I DON' WEAR DAIPERS!

Addy: Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I got you mixed up with Jackie.

Jackie: HEY I DON'T WEAR DAIPERS!

Addy: THEN HOW COME I SAW YOU DIGGING IN KEEGAN'S DIAPER BAG LAST WEEK!

Jackie: I was…uhhh…I was…uhh…babysitting?

Addy: nice try hunny-bunny _I _was the one doing the babysitting while you were being the baby.

Creed: Can we please just get this over with? I have a lunch date with Torneo at twelve.

Addy: Okay me first! Okay, what's the big deal with you and Train? Why do you want him so bad, are you in love with him or something?

Jackie: NO! _faints_

Creed: _stares at Addy and Jackie like they're crazy_ WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT KINDA QUESTION! _pulls out sword_

Jackie: _wakes up_ Pretty sword…._stares at Creed's sword_

Addy: Just answer the question already you geek

Creed: NO!

Jackie: YAYAYAYAY! _starts dancing to "if you're happy and you know it_" YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Creed: _to Addy_ Is she crazy?

Addy: _snorts_ You're just noticing that now?

Jackie: _stops dancing and looks at Creed with evil glint in eyes_ My turn to ask a question!

Creed: _gulps_ I don't like that look in her eyes

Jackie: _takes a deep breath_ COULD YOU GIVE ME SOME OF THE TAOIST POTION! PLEASEOHPLEASEOHPLEASEOHLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!

Creed: …..

Addy: don't give it to her, whatever you do. FOR THE LOVE OF HEAVEN DON'T GIVE IT TO HER!

Creed: _whispers to Jackie_ What'll you do if I let you have it?

Jackie: _whispers_ I'll get the men in spacesuits to take you back

Creed: Deal _shakes hands with Jackie_

Addy: What are you doing?

Creed: Here you are _Reaches into boot and pulls out jar of Taoist potion _

Addy: _suspiciously_ Is that…

Jackie: _hugs bottle Taoist water_ YAY!

Creed: --'

Addy: HAND THAT OVER! _Tackles Jackie_

Jackie: NOOOOOOO! MY WATER! _opens bottle and drinks_

Addy: Oh no you don't! _grabs bottle and drinks rest_

Creed: _shudders_ girls….they're all the same…_creeps to door_

Both: OH NO YOU DON'T! _tackle Creed_

Addy: We haven't finished questioning you yet!

Jackie: _pulls out random piece of rope_ LET'S TIE HIM UP!

_both tie Creed to the chair until only his mouth is seen_

Addy: Favorite color?

Creed: hot pink

Jackie: Really? That's my favorite color too!

Addy: Really? I prefer light pink…or red…but who cares, just ask your question!

Jackie: kay! Do you like watching purple camels walk into a sunset, singing nursery rhymes?

Creed: O.o

Jackie: no?

Creed: No.

Addy: Why'd you really kill Saya?

Creed: b/c she liked Train and not me.

Jackie: You killed her just for that!

Creed: What can I say? I have serious issues when it comes to jealousy.

Addy: No kidding

Jackie: WAIT! YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T IN LOVE WITH TRAIN! _scratches nails on random chalkboard that appears out of nowhere_

Addy: SHUT THE OPPOSITE OF HEAVEN UP AND SIT DOWN! HE MEANT LIKE AS IN FRIENDSHIP LIKE!

Jackie: Oh. _starts giggling crazily_

Creed: Can I go now?

Addy: No

Creed: You guys are nuts

Jackie: Can I have your sword?

Creed: Are you a sane person?

Jackie: _scratches head_ Uh, no?

Creed: There's your answer.

Jackie: _sticks out tounge_ meany

Addy: What are your pajamas like?

Creed: hot pink with black thirteens printed all over them

Addy: Obsessed much?

Jackie: He's even more obsessed with Train then I am!

Addy: That's not possible, stupid _smacks Jackie upside the head_

Jackie: OW! I'M TELLING MOMMY!

Creed: Anymore questions?

Jackie: uhh…if you could be an animal what kind of pizza would you wear in your hair on a snowy day in August on the fourth of July?

Creed and Addy: THAT QUESTION DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!

Jackie: So?

Creed: I guess deep-dish with mushrooms, anchovies, olives, hot peppers, tomatoes, cheese, garlic, pepperoni, and watermelon toppings _looks at Jackie and Addy staring at him oddly_ What?

Addy: Interesting answer

Jackie: INTERESTING! THAT WAS DISGUSTING! AND DISTURBING! AND! AND! REALLY GROSSITATING DISGUSTING AND SMELLY!

Creed: Train likes it

Jackie: where can I buy it?

Addy: You are the nuttiest girl known to man-kind!

Creed: Are you sure you two are related?

Addy: I'm still waiting for the DNA results.

Creed: Fair enough _remembers he has a sword, cuts himself free, and makes a run for it_

Jackie: Wait come back!

Addy: Too late. He's gone.

Jackie: We were running out of time anyway

Addy: See you next time on…

Both: The Highlighter Show!

Addy: With…..MY SVENNY-BABY!

Jackie: Wait…What about Train?

Addy: You were acting so bad today that I decided to punish you

Jackie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……

Addy: will you shut up?

Jackie:…….OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…….

Addy: you're acting like a baby!

Jackie:…..OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..

Addy:_ bonks Jackie on the head_ SHUT THE HECK UP! OR TRAIN WON'T LIKE YOU!

Jackie: _shuts up and stares dreamily into space_ Trainnnnnnn….

Addy:_turns to camera_ The shows over! Shut that stupid machine off already!

_camera shuts off_

* * *

questions for Sven can be asked via PMing! 

kuro-neko16


	2. Addy's FRIGGIN' Chivalrous Hottie

**The Highlighter Show**

A/n: I needed a break from both studying and writing An Artist's Tale, so I decided to make up something like the pencil show and the sharpie show!!! Thnx to hikaness and StarKateFLG for the idea! Addy is **AnyaDiva101** and Jackie is yours truly!

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Black Cat (though I wish I did) Think about it logically, would Yabuki-sensei kidnap his own characters and force them to reveal their most hideous secrets?! Doesn't he already know all their innermost secrets?!

* * *

Episode 2 

**Announcer: Live from a mousehole situated in an insane girl's (Jackie's) bathroom….It's the Highlighter show!**

_I had a fish, fish, fish _

_Her name was Bob, Bob, Bob_

_She liked to eat, eat, eat_

_Corn on the cob, cob, cob_

Addy: Heya peoples,wassup?

Jackie: Meet Joey the yoyo of Disaster! _throws bright red yoyo up into the air comes crashing down offset _

Cameraman: Owwww….Not another bump!

Addy: You freakazoid!

Jackie: Gee…Thanx….I know, I'm a freakazoid! _smiles proudly _

Distant Voice: Addy, Jackie, come down for dinner!

Jackie: Not now Mommy we're in the friggin' mousehole!

Mom: Okay! Just make sure Smookie gives you something to eat!

Addy: Okay Mom! We will! _glares at snickering cameraman_ NOW BE QUIET AND LEAVE US ALONE!

Jackie: WHAT SHE SAID! LIKE….TOTALLY DITTO!

Addy: _In Jackie's ear_ BE QUIET YOURSELF!

Jackie: OKAY!

Addy: Anyway…SVENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _huggles Jackie until her face turns blue _

Jackie: Can't….friggin'….breathe...

Addy: Sorry

Jackie: S'okay…So anyway as my somewhat possessed, insane, sister pointed out our next guest is Sven Vollfied. Who Addy likes to call: _takes a deep breath_ HER SVENNY-BABY!

Addy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….

Jackie: _covers ears_ ow.

Addy: SVENNY-BABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jackie: Again I say: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!

Addy: Sorry…Again…

Jackie: S'okay...Again….

_silence _

Addy: Where's Sven?

Jackie: Trying to bargain for smokerettes at 7-11

Addy: Smokerettes?

Jackie: Smokes plus cigarettes equals smokerettes!

Addy: okay _sweatdrops_

Jackie: _waves Joey the yoyo of disaster_ bring 'im in space suit dudes!

_men in spacesuits wearing bikinis and tutus drag in Sven holding a huge box full of "smokerettes" _

Jackie: Mmmmmm…..smokerettes _licks lips _

Sven: Uh…_blinks _what's going on here?

Addy: Hi…I'm Adda, or Addy. On second thought you can call me whatever you like…

Sven: Okay…uh, Addy

Addy: _big hearts randomly pop up in her eyes_ He called me Addy….

Jackie: Sorry about her….she's totally and irrevocably in love with you

Sven: Oh. Thank you…That explains a lot. _pops a smokerette into his mouth _

Jackie: Those look yummy…Can I have one?

Addy: _snaps out of daze_ No! She drinks twenty cups of coffee every morning! She eats three entire bags of candy for breakfast! And she practically lives off Mountain Dew®!!

_thinks a moment_ Wait…No wonder you're always nauseas!

Sven: Apparently you're the saner one…Good to know

Addy: _slips back into daze_ he complimented me….that was a compliment right?

Sven: Well it wouldn't be very chivalrous to insult such a lovely lady such as yourself? Would it?

Addy: _giggles insanely and floats up into air before fainting _

Sven: Was it something I said?

Jackie: Yeah. But on a brighter note, Welcome to the Highlighter Show! The show where we kidnap random Black Cat characters and force them to reveal their most hideous secrets! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sven: O.o

Jackie: Why does everybody do that?

Sven: Sorry: Please don't take any offence when I say that you have a very creepy evil laugh.

Jackie: None taken. I know.

Sven: You know?

Jackie: Yeah: My mommy tells me that all the time. AND I TAKE PRIDE IN MY EVIL LAUGH!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sven: Alright.

Jackie: Okay first question from me! Why do you have green hair? Is it natural? Or do you just dye it? By the way, what's up with your code of Chivalry crap?

Addy: _wakes up_ LAUNGUAGE! JACKIE! BE NICE TO THE CHIVALROUS HOTTIE!

Sven: _sweatdrops_ Thank you. Ummmm…I was born with green hair? No. I didn't dye it, and I am chivalrous because….I'm a chivalrous guy.

Addy: Totally. _turns to Jackie_ You didn't know that before?

Jackie: Train Heartnet!

Sven and Addy: Random.

Jackie: Chug-a chug-a CHOO-CHOOOOOOOOhahaha-AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Addy:_ falls to the floor laughing _Even your sneeze is Train obsessed!

Sven: Mental note: Tell that one to Train.

Jackie: Can you introduce us? NO! GIMME HIS FRIGGIN' PHONE NUMBER!! NOO! GIVE ME HIS FRIGGIN' HAND IN MARRIAGE!!!

Sven: So which one is it?

Jackie: ALL OF THE ABOVE!

Addy: WAIT! It's my turn to ask a question!

Sven: ask away

Addy: okay. Okay. Can I have your babies?_ blushes _

Jackie: that was friggin' blunt…

Sven: No. Very, very, bold. And how old are you anyway?

Addy: eighteen! I'm legal.

Jackie: And I'm twenty!

Sven: Somehow I find that hard to believe.

Addy: She's a two year old in a sixteen year old body.

Sven: I figured as much

Jackie: Got your conk!_ grabs the cameraman's nose _

Camerman: Why is it always me?!

Jackie: _suddenly serious_ my turn to ask a question! Do you like wearing chalkboards on your back while climbing up Mount Everest in 200 degree weather in January in space riding a purple cow with fins and drinking fire in a gold cheese goblet?

Sven: Ummm…Could you possibly repeat that?

Addy: Please don't!

Jackie: uh…just say yes or no!

Sven: Yes…? I mean no! I mean yes or do I mean no? I mean yes! No, NO! I mean! Whatever the right answer is!

Addy: Just say no

Sven: no

Jackie: No?

Sven: Yes

Jackie: Yes?

Sven: NO!

Jackie: NO?

Sven: Yes! I mean, YES THAT I MEAN NO!

Jackie: Wait….What?

Addy: HIS ANSWER IS NO YOU DING-DONG!

Jackie: Okay, Sor-ree.

Addy: Whatever. Anywhoo, Who would you rather marry? Me or my sister here?

Sven: I thought you were waiting for the DNA results.

Addy: I am but until then I'm forced to call her my sister. _mumbles_ Huggies® wearing King-Kong of a douche-bag

Jackie: HEY! I DO NOT WEAR HUGGIES®!!!!!

Addy: _to Sven_ She's lying. Last week I caught her going through our baby brother Keegan's diaper bag. She always claims that she was babysitting but the fact of the matter is that _I _was the one doing the babysitting. Honestly, with her in the house it's like there are two babies to sit.

Sven: Quite understandably too. _nods like he understands _

Jackie: Hurry up and answer the friggin' question already!

Sven: don't take it personally, but I'd rather stay a bachelor than marry either of you two…

Addy: NOOOOOOOO! _bursts into tears _

Sven: …but if I was forced to marry one of you I guess I'd pick you._ bows to Addy _

Addy: _squeals happily and faints again _

Jackie: _looks at piece of paper_ Okay, this question is from **Eaglesflight**. Why do you smoke if you know it's gonna kill you? What would happen to poor Eve when you die?

Sven: The last person who tried to get me to quit smoking ended up in the hospital for the year. And as for Eve, even if I die she'll still have Rinslet to mother her and watch over her.

Addy: _wakes up_ NO! YOU'RE MARRIED TO RINS?!?!?!

Jackie: …

Sven: …

Jackie: …

Sven: …THAT'S JUST WRONG! SHE'S GOT TO BE AT LEAST A DECADE YOUNGER THAN ME!

Addy: Oh.

Jackie: And you call me stupid_ rolls eyes _

Addy: _hearts pop up in eyes_ YAYAY!

Jackie: Shut up and just ask the next friggin' question already!

Addy:_ calms down and looks at sheet of paper_ Okay. **Youaresotroublesome **asks, Do people come up to you and ask why you're dressed as a pirate-ou-on-the-town? Do they? BYE! Arrgghh! matey!

Sven: Yesss…sometimes. I've always wondered why.

Jackie: For gods sake! YOU WEAR A FRIGGIN EYE PATCH THAT'S WHY!!

Addy: Eye patches are cool! _elbows Jackie in the side_

Jackie: really?

Addy: duh!

Sven: can I go now?_ looks nervously at the guys in spacesuits wearing bikinis and tutus_

Addy: Will you let me buy you a coffee? _smiles crazily_

Jackie:_ wacks Addy with Joey_ S'MY TURN TO ASK A QUESTION! WAIT YOUR FRIGGIN' TURN!!

Addy: _rubs nose and mumbles_ I gotta get me a weapon like Joey…

Jackie: _smiles like nothing happened_ How do you come up with the ideas for those FRIGGIN' AWESOME inventions of yours?

Sven: You seem to be saying friggin' a lot today. Any specific reason why?

Jackie: It just sounds cool! Answer the question!

Sven: Well it's a secret, but I suppose I can tell you.

Both: _squealing with sparkly eyes_ SECRETS ARE THE REASON THIS SHOW RUNS!

Jackie: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Sven: Okay well…I dream about the inventions and when I wake up in the morning I jot them down and then, well, I experiment to see which one is the best.

Jackie: That's not much of a secret…

Addy: _smacks Jackie _REALLY?! THAT'S HOW I COME UP WITH IDEAS FOR STORIES!!! ARE WE LIKE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER OR WHAT?!

Sven: heheh

Addy: MY TURN TO ASK A QUESTION!!

Sven: Err, go ahead.

Addy: Will you let me buy you a coffee?!?! PLEASE?!

Jackie: _mumbles something about not being allowed to date guests _

Sven: Well, it wouldn't be very chivalrous to allow such a_ cough_ nice _cough_ lady as yourself to buy me a coffee.

Addy: _looks crestfallen _

Sven: So how about I buy you a coffee?

Addy: YES! _starts hopping around with hearts in her eyes _

Jackie: hosts are not allowed to date the guests!

Addy: SHUT UP! I GOT ME A DATE WITH MY CHIVALROUS HOTTIE WITH GREEN HAIR, AN EYE PATCH AND A SMOKING PROBLEM! _hits Jackie on the head and runs out of the mouse hole dragging Sven behind her _

Jackie: _rubs head_ Owwwww…are they gone? Yeah? Oh well! _smiles happily_ See you next on The Highlighter Show with Eve! The world's foremost in bio weapon technology! At least I think that's how Rins explained her...And the girl that Train _stares dreamily into space for a second_ calls Princess!

Cameraman: Can I shut off the camera now?

Jackie: NO! I GOTTA FINISH SAYING WHAT I GOTTA SAY! _turns and smiles at audience_ Well, see you next time on The Highlighter Show!

_camera shuts off _

* * *

questions for Eve can be asked via PMing! I'll need five before I can "FRIGGIN'" update! 

kuro-neko16


	3. Addy's Addyversary: Eve

**The Highlighter Show**

A/n: I needed a break from both studying and writing An Artist's Tale, so I decided to make up something like the pencil show and the sharpie show!!! Thnx to hikaness and StarKateFLG for the idea! Addy is **AnyaDiva101** and Jackie is yours truly!

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Black Cat (though I wish I did) Think about it logically, would Yabuki-sensei kidnap his own characters and force them to reveal their most hideous secrets?! Doesn't he already know all their innermost secrets?!

* * *

Episode 3 

**Announcer: Live from a mousehole situated in an insane girl's (Jackie's) bathroom….It's the Highlighter show!**

_I had a fish, fish, fish_

_Her name was Bob, bob, bob_

_She like to eat, eat, eat_

_Corn on the cob, cob, cob_

Jackie: Hello and welcome back to the Highlighter Show! Addy isn't here right now. I think she said something about going to buy a weapon!

Cameraman: _looks nervously at the entrance _I think she wanted to buy a weapon like Joey…If the only sane person on this show gets a weapon then I'll scream! No, I'll quit!

_Addy walks in holding Hades_

Cameraman: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! _Tries to run away but men in spacesuits wearing cheerleader uniforms catch him and force him to continue working_

Jackie: What's his problem?

Addy: Who knows? But I found this plastic model of Hades on my way here. Thought you might want it. _Hands gun to Jackie_

Jackie: _squeals _YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Cameraman: _attempts to regain composure_ I knew it wasn't real.

Addy: This is my new weapon. _(lift's foot to reveal a boot with a very sharp looking spike for a heel_ Meet Sasha :The Spike-Heeled Boot of Stabbiness!

Jackie: _ignores sasha sucking on a smokerette like it's a lollipop _Thank you! _huggles Addy_

Addy:_ holds nose_ Your breath STINKS! Wait, where'd you get those?!

Jackie: bought 'em!

Addy: There's no way the guys at 7-11 would let you buy those! You're not 18 yet!

Jackie: _smiles smugly_ It's a secret

Addy: I'll say, I bet you just threatened to kill them if they didn't give them to you.

Jackie: Darn, how'd you know?

Addy: It's pretty darn obvious, stupid

Jackie: I'll ignore that "stupid" remark if you tell me what power you got from the Taoist potion

Addy: Huh?

Jackie: The Taoist Potion! You know the one I tricked Creep-I mean Creed to give me and that we both drank half of in the first episode? _Waves empty bottle of Taoist potion in front of Addy's face _

Addy: OH! Well let's see…What'd you get?

Jackie: I asked you first!

Addy: I'm older

Jackie: Who cares?!

Addy: You first! Or I'll tell Mom you eat smokerettes!

Jackie: Using blackmail to learn my power…_mutters something about stupid sisters and weird boots with spikes_ I really don't know…

Addy: That makes two of us!

Jackie: Well…we'll figure it out someday…

Addy: Yeah…Wait, I wasn't here yesterday at the end. I was on my date with…_sighs happily_ Sven…So who's our guest today?

Jackie: Princess Eve!

Cameraman: Eve's a princess?

Addy: No you dope! That's just what Train calls her!

Jackie: Trainnn…_hearts pop into eyes_

Addy: Shut up! _Bops Jackie on the head_ And now! Here's Eve!

_Eve walks into the room and looks around curiously. Men in spacesuits wearing cheerleader uniforms looked scared of her._

Eve: Where am I?

Addy: The Highlighter Show!

Jackie: The show where we kidnap and/or reanimate random Black Cat characters and force them to reveal their darkest and most hideous secrets! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Eve: Okay.

Addy: You're not scared of Jackie?

Eve: No

Addy: Wow. Scary.

Jackie: So...I'll start the interrogating - I mean questioning. _Pulls out sheet of paper with questions and takes out a new smokerette to suck on. _Okay, this is from **KuroNekoFanGirl**: Why do you always hang around Train and Sven when you can hang out with a real girl like Rins?

Eve: because

Jackie: because, because?

Eve: because, because, because.

Jackie: because, because, because, because?

Eve: because, because-

Addy: STOP IT!

Jackie: _whispers _We made her mad…

Eve: I like Sven.

Jackie: Ohhh…better not let Addy hear that!

Addy: YOU LIKE MY SVENNY BABY?! _Smashes random vase with Sasha the spike-heeled boot of Stabbiness _

Eve: He saved my life and gave me candy. Of course I like him.

Jackie: What about Train?

Eve: I'll beat him and get Sven to notice me. I'm gonna be a sweeper just like Sven and Train.

Addy: My turn! _Grabs paper from Jackie_ Okay! Question from **Nasake**: If there was a firework festival in town that happens once every 10 years in the town you were at, and you could either go with Train or leave with Sven to find a place to sleep, which would you pick?

Eve: Go with Train

Addy: Well I'D go with Sven to find a place to sleep! THAT shows how much more I like Sven then you!

Eve: Not really. When Sven says he's going to find a place to sleep he really means that he's going to go to bars and look at all the pretty ladies after getting drunk.

Jackie: I thought he was a chivalrous guy.

Addy: HE STILL IS DARNIT!

Jackie: _mumbles _In your dreams…

Eve: Can I go now? You guys are weird…

Addy and Jackie: NO! WE'RE NOT DONE QUESTIONING YOU YET!

Eve: O.o

Jackie: So, what's your favorite band?

Addy: _mumbles to cameraman_ That was a fairly normal question…Now I'm getting scared

_Cameraman chuckles. Jackie shoots a glare at him and he stops laughing _

Eve: The Beatles

Jackie: You like them? You actually listen to their music?

Eve: No. I just heard Sven mention them once and so I decided to make it my favorite band. Now can I go?

Addy: NO! I still have to ask my question!

Eve: Fine…

Addy: Favorite color?

Eve: Green. Like Sven's hair.

Addy: Mine too

Jackie: I thought it was light pink or red

Addy: When did I say that?!

Jackie: In episode 1 when we were interviewing Creed. _Hands Addy script from episode 1_ Here see for yourself

Addy: We-ell, I changed my mind. _Erases old favorite color and replaces it with green _

Jackie: That won't do any good. The first episode is already posted!

Addy: It's just for me!

Eve: Can I go now? I really don't care about your favorite color!

Jackie: Nope! What are you afraid of? _Sadistic glint in her eyes _

Eve: I'm not about to tell you that!

Jackie: I'll guess then…Barney?

Eve: _becomes very pale and scared looking_ How did you know?

Jackie: I used a lottery! _Shows Eve a black hat filled with bits of paper _

Addy: Favorite TV show?

Eve: We love Lucy

Addy: That's such an old one!

Jackie: Who cares?! Anyway, Do you like watching baby turtles flying in the sky while eating cotton candy and wearing a wedding dress at noon on February 30 at 8:00 pm?

Addy: THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS FEBRUARY 30!!

Eve: And how can it be 8:00 pm when you said it was noon?

Jackie: STOP FRIGGIN' ANALYZING MY QUESTIONS AND JUST ANSWER IT! _Waves Joey the Yoyo of Disaster in the air threateningly _

Eve: Baboons!

Jackie: _suspiciously _You're good…

Addy and Cameraman: BABOONS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE QUESTION!

Jackie: SHUT UP!

Eve: Can I go NOW?!

Jackie: BLACK CAT! _Squeals happily _

Everybody: Random

Jackie: So what?

Eve: _to cameraman_ You are a fat man and you have body odor.

Cameraman: _sniffs himself _I DO NOT!

Addy: It's from School of Rock stupid!

Eve: You like it too?

Addy: I LOVE IT!!!!! _she and Eve squeal happily and hug each other before remembering that they're competing against each other for Sven. Quickly stop hugging and turn their backs on each other _

Addy: Here's a Jackie question; Do you like watching TV in a bright room while playing guitar on the moon in Alabama on New Years Eve in the spring wearing a turtle costume?

Eve: Uranus

Jackie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE GOT IT RIGHT!!

Addy: Shut up, IT AIN'T THAT FUNNY!!

Jackie: URANUS!!! HAHAHAHA!

Addy: _threatens Jackie with Sasha _I SAID SHUT UP!

Jackie: _shuts up _

Eve: Bye. _Runs out of mouse hole looking creeped out and dematerializes _

Jackie: NO! DON'T GO!! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO REALLY UNDERSTOOD MY QUESTIONS!!

Addy: She's gone stupid!! _Smacks Jackie upside the head _

Jackie: Owwww…_rubs head painfully _

Addy: Sorry…

Both: Well, see you next time on: The Highlighter Show!

Jackie: With the thief, Rinslet Walker!!!

Addy: BYE! _Blows kiss _

Cameraman: _snores _

Jackie: Wake up and turn off the camera you doofus! The shows over!

_Camera shuts off_

* * *

questions for Rins can be asked via PMing! I'll need at least 5 questions before I can "FRIGGIN'" update! 

kuro-neko16


End file.
